


Unlikely Weaponry

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Apples, Double Drabble, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Why are you packing so many apples?” Abigail asked as she pulled on her jacket.





	Unlikely Weaponry

“Why are you packing so many apples?” Abigail asked as she pulled on her jacket. 

“They’re tasty and they’re portable. Perfect for exploring the mines.” Jay explained, before swinging her backpack over her shoulder, “Now come on, we should head to the mines before it gets any darker.”

 

Today they’d gotten much deeper than they ever had before.  Sadly, that meant new monsters for Jay and Abigail to fight. The ones that were giving them the most trouble were the skeletons. Abigail grunted as she blocked another blow from one of them as Jay struggled with another. She was running out of energy to fight back and was barely able to hold up her sword as the skeleton prepared to swing at her again. But before it could, an apple bounced off the side of its head. It turned to see Jay, who had dispatched her skeleton, hurl another apple at it. While it was distracted, Abigail used to the last of her strength to run it through with her sword. 

“Thanks.” She forced out, flopping down as Jay tossed her an apple before pulling out another one and taking a bite.

“I told you it was a good idea.”


End file.
